The Younger Winchester
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: What's it like to have an older brother who cares about you too much? What's it like to be a demon Hunter? What's it like to be John Winchester's youngest son? Sammy POV


**A/N: Hi. Here it is: Sam's point of view. **

**This is for ****doyleshuny****, who loves Supernatural with a fiery passion. I hope you like this, girl! **

**Sammy POV**

There is a destiny that makes us brothers, no one goes his way alone; all that we send into the lives of others, comes back into our own -Edwin Markham

I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for a father's protection - Sigmund Freud

The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other –Mario Puzo.

A man who won't die for something is not fit to live - Martin Luther King Jr.

What's it like to have an older brother who cares about you too much? What's it like to be a demon Hunter? What's it like to be John Winchester's youngest son? What's it like to never know what your mother is like? What's it like to loose the only girl you've ever loved? Have a look into my mind.

Growing up as John Winchester's son wasn't the easiest thing but now that Dad is gone, I've begun to appreciate why he did what he used to do. He did it for us, his family. He fought till the end to make this world a better place for everyone but he died saving Dean which shows that he truly loved us. I wish I could have told him that I never really hated him, I just hate our lifestyle. I wish I could have pulled Dad close to me and hugged him tightly. I wish I could have had the chance to say a proper good-bye. It really hurts to know that Dean is the only family I've got left but he's my brother and if he weren't around, I don't know what would have happened to me.

Dean raised me. He literally raised me and I never acknowledged any of his sacrifices; he stepped in whenever Dad wasn't around and even when Dad was there, Dean was still the responsible one. He'd go hungry himself but somehow make sure that I ate something. He's four years older than me and he should have had the opportunity to live a care free life. It wasn't his job to take care of me and make sure that I showered, ate, slept and did my homework. He did it anyway, he had no obligation but he was still always there. I was the one who walked away from him to go to college. I was so desperate to have a shot at a normal life that I walked away without a second glance. At that time I was angry at Dad; it wasn't Dean's fault but I pulled away from him. I didn't contact my brother and it hurts me to even imagine how much pain I've caused him. Mom died. Dad died. And even my girlfriend Jessica died. Even though they didn't want to go, they still left me. Dean's the only person who never backed away. He was there for me when I was a kid and he's still there for me now.

I'm a twenty-eight year old man but to Dean, I'll always be his Sammy. For crying out loud, I'm not that chubby twelve year old boy I used to be! However Dean likes to think otherwise; he's such a jerk! To him, it seems as if I'll always be the brat who needed looking after when our father was absent.

We're Winchesters and it runs in our blood to hunt demons. We don't live ordinary lives but we make the best of what we have. We have our shortcomings, we have our struggles, and we have our differences but we have a bond that is unbreakable. Dean and I are the only sons of John and Mary Winchester; we're what are left of the Winchester family legacy. Things get worse before they get better but knowing that you've got someone's undying support, you're capable of facing any and every evil of this world.

From what I've been told Mary Campbell Winchester was a good woman who loved her husband and boys. She was kind, loving, dedicated and willing to do anything for the sake of love and the same goes for John Winchester. Maybe that's why they were together. I'm proud to be their son, just as I'm proud to be Dean's younger brother.

We argue a lot; I call him a jerk, he calls me a bitch but its all in good fun. It's a reminder that we're siblings and are entitled to be playful. I know that Dean has my back and he won't ever abandon me. We've gone through a lot more than an average pair of brothers but our past experience is what makes us who we are.

When the love of my life Jessica Lee Moore died, I was sure that I'd fall into a fit of depression but Dean was present to keep me grounded on my two feet. I love Jess and I miss her every single day; I can't help but think 'what if' she hadn't been killed, would I have not gone away with Dean? Would I have told Dean to take a hike and leave me to live an apple pie life as a law school student? So many questions that can not be answered but as they say, everything happens for a reason and life isn't easy but it is what it is.

I know for a fact that if anyone threatens me, Dean will run to his baby (the Impala) and pull out his gun and shoot the person in the head. Or maybe he'll have his gun in his jacket… Well, I gotta say that we Winchesters have got style. We know the meaning of loyalty, love, sacrifice and most importantly we know that family means everything even though we live the life of demon hunters.

**A/N: Remember to review, people! Reviews are love.**

**P.S: If you've got any ideas or suggestions for another Supernatural story, tell me and I'll try to write it for you. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
